Myrnin's Movie Madness
by the.letter.dragon
Summary: It isn't until the day after Claire invites Myrnin to dinner that she realizes it had been a terrible, terrible mistake to do so. (Eventual Clyrnin).
1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't be until the next day, when Claire would head over to the lab for work, that she would decide inviting Myrnin over to have dinner had been a very bad idea. It had been on impulse, really. He'd looked sad and alone, and had practically begged her to stay late, insisting there was more work to be done although he'd had little for her to do since she'd first arrived.

So, without thinking too much of the consequences, she invited Myrnin for dinner with the rest of the Glass House gang. She'd watched several emotions flickers across his face. First there was the utter shock, followed by a look of disappointment, and finally, absolute joy when he realized Claire was serious.

"Oh, surely you know I wouldn't wish to impose," he said with forced casualness, as he picked a book off the floor, randomly opening it. Claire knew he was trying to test her, to see if she would withdraw her invitation.

She rolled her eyes and said, "But breaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night because you can't find Bob is entirely okay?"

Myrnin stood up way too quickly, dropping the book on the floor in the process. He looked horrified. "That is an entirely different situation. He could have been dead, Claire!" He truly sounded aghast. "He cares about you, you know. You ought to be kinder to him."

"I'm not saying I don't like him!" She spread her hands out in front of her. "Just that he's a spider, and it's perfectly alright for him to go missing on occasion. He was doing just fine on his own before you decided to keep him as a pet." Claire shuddered slightly, remembering that day and the awful 'sun'burn that had followed.

"It is absolutely _not_ alright for him to go missing," Myrnin protested, crossing his arms. Claire rubbed at her head slightly.

"Are you going to come to dinner or not, Myrnin?" Claire asked. She watched his face light up all over again. She couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips as she realized he'd managed to entirely distract himself. He ignored her laugh, although Claire knew he'd heard it.

He seemed almost nervous as he asked, "Are you quite sure your housemates will be alright with it? I have been made quite aware that the Collin's boy would happily kill me, provided the opportunity."

Claire shrugged. "Shane'll get over it. He really is getting to be less 'kill all vamps', you know. What with Michael and everything else that's gone on." Claire elected not to mention that Shane didn't like Myrnin in particular, due to Claire's mild crush on him that kept her from dating Shane.

"Oh," was all Myrnin said in response.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Yes," he said, "Yes I suppose I will. It would make for a nice change. And I haven't had a home-cooked meal in such a long time."

Claire snorted, "Don't get your hopes up too much, Eve's cooking. We'll be lucky if the food is actually edible."

"You don't seem to have much faith in your friend, little one."

"And you haven't tried her cooking before."

Myrnin shrugged, "I suppose I haven't. Shall we go then, my dear?" He walked closer to her and held his arm out to her. With a twinge of embarrassment, she took it. With his free arm, he pulled the door to the portal open. The Glass House appeared on the other side, and the pair stepped through together.

They stepped into absolute chaos. The smoke alarm was going off, and Claire could hear Eve shrieking in the kitchen.

"Damn girl, how to you even manage to set fire to spaghetti?" Shane asked incredulously, yelling over the alarm.

Myrnin stared at Claire with a confused look on his face. Claire shrugged, letting go of his arm and walking towards the kitchen. He followed close behind her.

"I was trying to make lasagna," Eve screamed, picking up a still smoking tray of what looked like burned mush on top of way too much tomato sauce. "Move, Claire," Eve snapped, pushing past her.

Claire stumbled backward, into Myrnin who grabbed onto her elbows, stabilizing her before she fell. Eve opened the front door and threw the lasagna out. It splattered across the sidewalk, and Eve slammed the door shut. She slumped onto the floor, her back against the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, this _is_ fascinating," Myrnin murmured in Claire's ear, still holding onto her elbows.

"I warned you," Claire whispered back. She stepped away from him, towards Eve who looked as though she was about to cry. "Come on, Eve. It's not that bad. Want to help me and Myrnin make tacos?"

"I guess. Wait, when did Myrnin get here?" Eve asked.

At the same time, Myrnin said, "I don't know how to make tacos, Claire."

"He came with me. I invited him for dinner." Claire ignored the smirk Eve shot her and turned to look at Myrnin. "And I'll show you. You're helping me whether you want to or not." Myrnin shrugged, just a small movement of his shoulders.

"Well, the fire department called. I think that's a new record, Eve," Michael laughed, as he walked down the stairs. "Don't worry, I sent them away. I know you didn't actually set the kitchen on fire."

Eve moaned and tossed her head back against the door. "Why am I a failure as a woman, Claire Bear?"

"Oh come on, Eve. It's not that bad. Come on, tacos?"

Eve shook her head. "I'll just mess it up. I'll take over dish duty though, promise,"

Claire nodded. She turned to see Myrnin opening his mouth and quickly said, "No. You still have to help."

Myrnin sighed but followed her into the kitchen. "You know," he said, "a host usually does not request that their guest make dinner."

"Would you prefer to go play video games with Shane?"

"Perhaps I might!" Myrin straightened out his blue velvet vest. Then he looked at Claire quizzically. "What exactly _are_ video games?"

"Oh, um. Well," she started, as she began to pour the ground beef into the pan. "First, here," she handed Myrnin a knife, not something she necessarily thought was the best idea, "cut up the tomatoes for me. And they're a sort of game you play on a television, I guess. I mean, not all of them. Some consoles have their own screens. Oh, and there are ones you can play on your cell phone, too."

"On my phone?" Myrnin asked incredulously, pushing the tomatoes into the bowl Claire handed him.

"Well, I mean. Not right now, but you can get some." She answered.

"How?"

Claire sighed as she poured in the taco seasoning. "I'll show you later, okay? I'll find some you might like."

"What if I wish to choose them for myself?"

"You can. After I show you how to do it."

"Will you show me now?"

"Do you want another burned meal getting thrown out the door, Myrnin? You can wait until later." Sometimes, Claire honestly felt like she was dealing with a child.

"I suppose not," he said. "What else shall I do to help make these tacos, Claire?"

"Oh. In the cupboard, there are taco shells on one of the shelves. Grab them for me?" As he searched through the cupboard, Claire couldn't help but smile. Suddenly she understood why he liked playing the boss card so much. It was really fun to boss him around.

As if reading her mind Myrnin suddenly said, "Don't come to expect this kind of behavior from me, little bird. Outside of this kitchen, you're still _my_ assistant."

"The other shelf, Myrnin. And does that mean you're _my_ assistant in this kitchen?"

Myrnin snorted, "Hardly." A moment of silence passed before Myrnin spoke again, in an extremely disgruntled voice, "Claire, I cannot find them! You really ought to organize these shelves better."

"Clearly you _are_ my assistant then. You're even getting the full assistant experience, what with not being able to find things" Claire said. She turned the stove down slightly and went to help him. He stepped out of her way. "Here." Claire reached up and grabbed the taco shells.

"My lab is perfectly organized, thank you very much."

"Myrnin, you spent an hour searching for your bunny slippers today. And they were on your feet the entire time." Myrnin's ears turned a very light shade of pink at this.

"And who was it that let me continue searching despite knowing this?" He asked.

"I was bored. It was funny," Claire protested. Myrnin made a face at her, trying to pull off annoyed but not quite making it. Claire laughed and went back to the stove. She poured the meat into another bowl. "Get the cheese from the fridge." Myrnin found the cheese far more easily than he found the taco shells. She passed him another bowl, and he poured the shredded cheese into it. She lined up the bowls of varying condiments and the plates full of taco shells.

Claire walked to the door of the kitchen and called out, "Guys! Dinner's ready."

"Tacos?" Shane called back."

"Yes! Hurry up!"

"Hell yeah!" Claire could hear them all rushing towards the kitchen.

Quickly she handed Myrnin a plate. "Get what you want while you still can." He grabbed two taco shells and filled them up, after 'allowing' her to go first. He copied her choices exactly, and Claire realized that may be the first time he was actually having tacos.

"Woah. When did Count Crackula get here?" Shane asked, a hint of something more angry than surprised in his voice.

"I invited him to have dinner with us," Claire answered, a little more snappy than she intended. She knew Shane didn't like Myrnin, but he knew just as well that she didn't like when they called him names. Shane stared at her for a long moment, before he shrugged and grabbed up a plate.

The rest of the dinner passed, surprisingly, quite well. Eve begged Myrnin to tell her where he got the boots he was wearing. He'd stared down at his feet for almost a full minute as the conversation carried on around him when he suddenly blurted out that they came from 18th century Spain, and would likely be the only pair to still exist. The utter disappointment on Eve's face was nearly comical.

Even Shane, who was quickly surpassed by Myrnin in number of taco's eaten, seemed to actually not entirely mind the fact that Myrnin was there. Once he got to talking at least. Myrnin asked him dozens of questions about video games, and Claire could tell that Shane was thrilled that he knew something Myrnin didn't. Myrnin didn't seem bothered by this at all, simply eager to learn about the new technology.

"Claire, you really must get me one of these 'consoles'. I must try these video games." Myrnin suddenly said, turning to look at Claire.

"What? No. They're expensive Myrnin," Claire said. "And since when do you not hate modern technology? You don't even have a television, so it's not like it would work anyways."

"How can you be alive without a television, man?" Michael asked.

"I have lived for centuries without the need for such entertainment devices, I can survive perfectly well without such things now," Myrnin said, almost defensively.

"You're just not getting the right kind of entertainment then!" Eve cried out. "What movies have you seen?"

That was the exact moment Claire realized that Myrnin's stay was going to last far past a taco dinner. She knew what his answer would be before he'd even said it.

"I have yet to see any modern films," Myrnin answered Eve. A look of shock passed through all three of Claire's housemates.

"Claire," Eve said, aghast."You're with all the time! How have you not made him watch a movie yet?" She turned her attention back to Myrnin. "My god, what do we even start you with?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean, maybe," Michael suggested.

"Star Wars?" Shane said, in the same moment.

"Why on earth would the stars be at war?" Myrnin asked. And with that, it was decided that Myrnin, despite his protests, was going to stay and watch the entirety of Star Wars.

"I think you're officially banned from leaving the house until the movies are over," Claire laughed as she left the kitchen with Myrnin and a large bowl of popcorn.

"I suppose this not too bad a prison, nor too harsh a punishment," Myrnin said, running his hand along the wall as they walked.

"You aren't being punished, Myrnin. Come on, even I like these movies!"

"Then I will try to enjoy them as well. Though I still don't understand why the stars are at war at all."

"Just sit down and watch the movie." Myrnin shrugged and sat on the end of the couch. Michael and Eve sat crammed together in Michael's chair. So, as the movie began, Claire ended up stuck in between Shane and Myrnin on the couch. Honestly, she couldn't say she was upset by this in the slightest.

* * *

Hey, guys! This is my first Morganville Vampire's fanfic. It's probably going to end up being about five or six chapter by the end of it! Please, please, please review! It's honestly the best thing you can do for me. Whether you're going to compliment of criticize the piece, I want to know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin whispered complaints of confusion to Claire for about half an hour into A New Hope. Eventually, after telling him multiple times that watching the movie is the only thing to make the confusion stop, she threatened to duct tape his mouth shut. Claire wasn't sure if he actually had any idea what that meant, but it managed to get him to stop talking. That is until he was murmuring distress for the characters into her ear.

His face at the big Vader reveal in Empire Strikes back was priceless. Claire sincerely wished she'd thought to have her phone out, ready to film his reaction. They had to pause the movie for Claire to calm him down enough to keep watching. Michael and Shane gratefully took the opportunity to get more popcorn and cokes.

Eve had ended up passing out first, curled into Michael's lap like some sort of goth kitten, barely even half way through The Empire Strikes Back. Claire, later, fell asleep somewhere between The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones. As exhaustion crept up on her she hardly even noticed herself cuddling in closer to Myrnin until she felt Myrnin rest his chin lightly on top of her head. She recalled thinking briefly that having her face pressed into Myrnin's chest was like constantly having the cool side of the pillow, even with him wearing a velvet vest.

She woke up in her bed, glad to find that nobody had taken it upon themselves to change her clothes. Although she briefly wondered if it was Myrnin who had tucked her so nicely into her bed. With a small smile on her face at that thought, she went to take a shower. Being Saturday she didn't have class, so she could just head right over to the lab.

She grabbed a pair of old jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt. Something told her it was absolutely not the day to wear something nice. Michael was sitting at the table, drinking from one his sports bottles by the time Claire made it to the kitchen.

"Heading to the lab?" he asked, sliding a cup of coffee over the table to her.

She grabbed the coffee, and took a long sip before saying, "Yeah, I've got a feeling whatever we're working on today is going to be…adventurous."

Michael laughed, "When is it ever not with the two of you?"

They talked for a few more minutes, as Claire finished the coffee. Myrnin and Michael, since neither actually needed to sleep, were the only two who actually managed to finish the movie. Apparently, according to Michael, Shane went up to his room not long after Claire fell asleep. He'd said he would carry Claire up, but Myrnin hadn't allowed him too. Claire tried, likely unsuccessfully to hide the childlike giddiness at the fact that Myrnin was actually the one who had brought her to her bed the previous night.

"Shane's jealous and Myrnin's still basically in love with you, so not much is new there," Michael said. Claire blushed slightly.

Michael and Eve were both very insistent that Myrnin was just as infatuated with Claire as she was with him. Claire simply couldn't see it, but they weren't there for the times he'd made her feed Bob (something she had surprisingly gotten less squeamish about) or the near daily lectures about timeliness and not being late. Even if she was early.

With that thought, she realized she actually _was_ running late and said a rushed goodbye to Michael. And another to Eve who was groggily making her way down the stairs as Claire headed for the door. Eve gave her an exhausted, half-hearted wave as she left.

On her walk to the lab, Claire had a total of three thoughts. The first was 'he's going to yell at me for being late'. This was quickly followed by 'I should stop for doughnuts, so he's not as mad'. And finally, as she left Common Ground's with a half dozen doughnuts (of which she would get one, and he would inhale the rest), she thought about how nice it would be to have a bike. A car would be great, especially at night. But she loved her morning walks to school and the lab. But a bike would be faster… She'd have to look into getting one.

She was, of course, absolutely correct that the doughnuts would calm Myrnin down. She hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs before he was in front of her.

"You're la-" he started. Claire quickly pushed the box of doughnuts in between herself and Myrnin. His eyes immediately lit up. He snatched the box out of her hands, and before she had the chance to blink was sitting back in his chair, shoving a chocolate glazed doughnut in his mouth.

Claire walked down the rest of the steps and put her bag down on her usual chair. "What was that you were saying?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He said something through a mouthful of crumbs that Claire elected to interpret as a thank you. It likely wasn't it.

She walked over to grab a doughnut for herself, and they briefly ate in silence, Myrnin on his third before Claire had the chance to finish her first.

"I'm very glad you're here, Claire. Come, we have much to work on today," Myrnin said suddenly, pushing the box of doughnuts to the side.

"Please tell me I'm not just cleaning the lab, again," Claire begged.

"Nonsense. Why would I have you do that when we have far more exciting things to do?" He asked. She had several answers to that question. She said none of them. "Come, come look our new task."

Myrnin walked, with childlike impatience, with Claire to the other side of the lab, where his newest project was. On the table, Claire saw what appeared to be some sort of thermos. She looked at it for a minute before picking it up.

"What is this supposed to be?" She asked, finally.

"It's a lightsaber, little one. I supposed if people long ago could create such things, I could as well," he said, grinning wildly. "Naturally it's simply the start of the prototype. The end result shall be much smaller and efficient than what you hold now."

"Myrnin this isn't-" She stopped herself before she said the word possible. She'd heard his 'nothing is impossible' lecture enough times for one life. She finally settled on saying "Those movies are just fiction. Lightsabers aren't real... And I don't think we have advanced enough technology yet to make them."

He shot her a look that just oozed with ' _that is absolutely ridiculous, Claire'_ and said, "Do you not see what you have in your hand, Claire? I developed that prototype after the films finished quite early this morning."

"Show me how it works, then." Claire handed the 'lightsaber' over to Myrnin.

He took it out of her hand. "You're quite a clever girl, I'm sure you could have figured out this was how you turn it on." He held it out in front of him and flipped a switch.

For a moment, a very brief moment, Claire was surprised and extremely impressed. A bright blue beam shot out of the open end of the thermos. Myrnin looked very smug, for the very brief moment, his contraption actually seemed to work.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise, the beam of light collapsed and whatever chemicals Myrnin had used to try to create the bubbled over the top of the thermos. Claire let out a small shriek and quickly stepped away from the overflowing chemicals. Myrnin dropped the thermos and did the same. He was cradling his hand to his chest, and Claire was surprised to find that it was burnt, rather badly in fact.

"Oh my god, Myrnin! Did you use silver in that?" Claire exclaimed.

"Fascinating," Myrnin said as he stared down at his hand. "No. No, I didn't use silver. Fascinating indeed." That was very, very not normal.

"Then what did you use?" Claire went over to Myrnin's fridge to grab him some blood, because his hand wasn't healing. As Claire microwaved the bag of blood Myrnin listed off chemicals so fast it made her head spin.

"I know copper couldn't have caused your hand to burn like that," She said, handing the warmed up blood over.

Myrnin drained the bag before he answered her. "Of course not, only silver could have done this."

"You said you didn't use silver in it, Myrnin," Claire sighed.

"I didn't," he said again.

"So, then what else could have caused your hand to burn?" Claire pointed at his hand, which was finally starting to heal.

"I haven't the faintest idea. It is a mystery indeed!" He grinned at her. He didn't care at all that he'd injured himself, of course. Claire wondered if he would have reacted the same had she been hurt by his ridiculous attempt at making a light saber. Probably.

Claire sighed again, realizing they were going to investigate the chemicals until they figured out why Myrnin had been burned. At least she wasn't cleaning.

Three hours went by, with Claire finding different bottles of chemicals as Myrnin restated which ones he used. She tried to stop him the first few times he did, but Myrnin kept pouring the chemicals onto his arm, seeing if they would burn him. By the time he poured an entire bottle of Bromine out on himself she'd given up trying to get him to stop. He would heal either way. And, Claire was hesitant to admit, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"So, despite the lightsaber failing-" Claire said, pulling goggles on.

"It did not _fail_ , little one… It simply did not work entirely the way it was meant to."

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much failing." Myrnin went to say something, but Claire quickly continued, "Anyway! Despite it sort of failing, I'm guessing this means you liked the movies."

"Well…" he said hesitantly, "I did not understand why they went backward in such a manner."

"Oh, the prequels?" Myrnin nodded. "I don't know, I guess the main plot was Luke vs Vader, but people wanted to know more about Vader when he was Anakin."

"Are there more?" Myrnin asked. Claire nodded.

"Well, sort of, they're making more, they won't be out for awhile though," she answered. Myrnin poured out a beaker full of mercury onto his hand. They both watched in silence for a moment, nothing happened.

"I'd like to see them." Myrnin placed the beaker on the shelf.

"I can take you to see them when they come out. Only if you want to, of course," Claire said.

"Would you really?" Myrnin asked excitedly. Claire turned to see him with a Cheshire worthy grin on his face. She couldn't help smiling as he grinned at her.

She nodded."Promise." She wondered if it would count as a date. "So, other than the prequels you liked the movies?"

"Oh, I quite enjoyed the prequels as well!" Myrnin said, happily. "I must admit I was surprised by Darth Vader being Luke's father. And the fact that they were siblings, Leia and Luke that is. She reminds me of you, you know."

"Leia?"

"Yes, yes. Very clever, like you. Very much like you." Claire smiled at the back of Myrnin's head. He probably didn't even realize how sweet that was of him to say.

Eventually, they ran out of different chemical combinations, including a combination of all of the used chemicals, and nothing had happened. Claire was confused by this, but Myrnin was downright irate.

He threw a glass beaker against the ground, causing it to shatter and Claire to jump away from him. Then he threw himself into his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't understand. I don't like not understanding, Claire," he said. Claire had to suppress a laugh. Despite his evident anger, Myrnin was _pouting._

"Well, that's what science is, Myrnin," she said, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Science should have _results._ You are not stupid, little one. Do try to show that." He was putting his annoyance at their failed experiment on her. She hated when he did that.

She glared at him. "It _did_ have results. None of the chemicals here burned you, that's your _results,_ " she spat.

He stared, unblinking, at her for a long few moments. She ignored him, grabbing a towel to start cleaning up all of the chemicals that had been spilled. She felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at him. She shoved the feeling to the side, reminding herself that he was the one who told her she was being stupid. At least she didn't have a temper tantrum every time an experiment didn't go the way she wanted it to. It was moments like these that reminded Claire just why Eve continuously tried to get her to agree to a date with Shane.

"Claire," Myrnin whispered her name. Without turning around she knew he was standing right behind her. She didn't respond until he gently grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Claire cut him off, "Yes, you did. Let go of me." She tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp, he didn't let go.

"Please, Claire." Myrnin tried again, "I didn't mean to upset you. Truly, I am sorry."

Claire sighed again, feeling her anger dissipate. Sometimes she hated that a simple apology could make her forgive him, but he always sounded so sincere.

"Fine, Myrnin. Now, will you let me finish cleaning up?" He let go of her wrist.

"I'll finish the cleaning. It is my mess, after all," he whispered. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her or the lab. Either way, she let him take the towel away from her and continue cleaning off the tables. She went to get a broom to clean the glass shards from the beaker he'd broken earlier.

He finished cleaning the tables at exactly the same moment that she finished clearing away the glass. She went to grab the thermos that had held Myrnin's attempted lightsaber concoction but he beat her to it. He picked it up and managed to hold onto it for all of half a second before a low growl ripped through him and he dropped it again.

Claire looked up at him, surprised to find that his hand had been burned again. He was glaring down at the thermos and desperately wiping the liquid off his hand.

Before he could kick it away, Claire picked up the thermos. It was still slippery from the chemicals originally spilling over.

"I suppose you were right, Claire. It did fail."

"Yeah, well. Failing is part of all of this, I guess." Claire let a few droplets of the liquid fall onto a glass slide on the table. She grabbed up the slide and shoved it under the microscope.

"Myrnin," she called. "There's traces of silver in this."

"Nonsense. I know for certain I did not use silver in this." He looked inside the microscope anyways. As he, in mild shock, examined the slide, Claire picked up the thermos again. Myrnin continued murmuring that he hadn't used silver.

"The thermos."

"What?"

"What did you use to make the thermos?" Claire asked.

"It's not a thermos, Claire it's-" Myrnin glanced at Claire, "Ah. Not the point. I used aluminum, predominantly. I do believe there are also traces of chrome and..." Myrnin froze.

"Silver?" Claire asked. Myrnin nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact. Claire, if she were anyone else, would likely have been annoyed at Myrnin for making her waste her day. But she was Claire, so she stared at him for a few quiet moments, then she sat down in a chair and began to laugh.

Myrnin stared at her in silence, then a smile began to play at the corner of his lips. Soon, he was laughing along with her.

As she calmed down Claire said, "Myrnin. Myrnin, promise me you won't build another lightsaber while I'm gone, okay?"

"Claire, just because this one didn't work doesn't mean it will never work."

Claire felt her face flush, "I know. I just meant that I wanted to be here to build it."

"You can stay," Myrnin said.

"I still have to sleep, Myrnin."

"You can still stay. The night, if you wish," Myrnin said, quietly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He added quickly "Therefore we can begin when you wake. And so you will not be late, once more."

Despite it perhaps not being in her best interest to, and despite Eve's lecture about 'lab safety' Claire agreed to stay the night. Together they drew up plans and formulas for the newer lightsaber. Myrnin went on and on about how he'd like to get himself a television, to watch more movies on. Claire wasn't sure it was a good idea.

She fell asleep in Myrnin's chair, as he babbled on about the entertainment that existed when he was a child. Claire tried to stay awake, she really did. It was interesting listening to Myrnin talk about his life, since he so rarely did, and never in such detail.

But she fell asleep sometime around when he said, "I did spend most evenings, before my mother sent me away, actually counting sheep. I assure you, it was an effective method for boring one into exhaustion."

She wasn't awake to feel Myrnin softly kiss her forehead, nor to see just how careful he was not to wake her as he ran throughout the lab looking for a blanket for her. But she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips when she awoke the next morning, to Myrnin rummaging around for the tools they would need to build their lightsabers. She yawned, and suddenly Myrnin was standing in front of the chair.

"Doughnut?" he asked, holding the box out in front of her. Claire grinned and took a strawberry frosted. "You know, I have yet to try one of those. You seem to like them best." Myrnin sat himself down in Claire's usual chair, careful to place her backpack on the floor first.

"Want half?" Claire asked, holding the doughnut in front of her.

"Nonsense, that one's yours. I have plenty of others to choose from," Myrnin said. He kept staring at it though.

Claire rolled her eyes and ripped off a piece of the doughnut. Before he had any chance to say no again, Claire shoved the piece into his mouth. She let out a small giggle at the look of shock that crossed his face. It turned into full on laughter when the look of shock turned into one of absolute delight.

"Good?" She asked. Myrnin nodded. "Want the rest?"

"But it's your favorite, little bird," Myrnin insisted, earnestly. Claire wondered if he could hear her heart flutter every time he called her that.

She shrugged, "I've had plenty of them. Here." She passed the doughnut over to him and grabbed a chocolate frosted instead. Myrnin, for once, ate the doughnut slowly, seeming to actually savor every bite. She even managed to get a second before he inhaled the rest of them.

The moment the two had finished their breakfast, Myrnin was rushing Claire over to her lab table, to begin their work on the newly improved lightsabers. Without silver.

It was bordering on ten hours of straight working, with a break to get lunch, by the time they finished. To Claire's great surprise, their designs for lightsabers actually worked. And they actually looked like real lightsabers.

They spent the next hour tossing things back and forth, trying to cut them with their lightsabers. At one point Claire accidentally sliced the corner off of one of the lab tables. Myrnin briefly set the floor on fire.

Sadly, in that moment, Amelie was stepping in through the portal. Much to their disappointment, she confiscated both lightsabers. Under the excuse that they could become a dangerous weapon in the hands of the anti-vampire humans.

Myrnin and Claire theorized it was because she secretly wanted to be a Jedi too. Finally, Claire had to leave the lab. She said nothing when she found that one of the straps on her backpack had been burnt off in Myrnin's floor fire.

"So, how was spending the night with Crazy Boy?" Eve asked with a wink as Claire walked into the Glass House.

"Oh my god! It wasn't like that Eve," Claire exclaimed. "We built lightsabers today. He wanted me to stay so we could actually finish it today."  
"You did what? Girl, you gotta show them to me!" Claire explained how they had been confiscated by Amelie. It was obvious that Eve didn't believe her. Neither did Michael if his snickering from the upstairs was any indication.

"Count Crackula gonna come back for another movie night?" asked a voice from the kitchen doorway. Claire turned to see Shane, lazily leaning against the door frame.

"Maybe at some point. But please, dear god, no more science fiction movies. I don't need him trying to go to the future or build hoverboards," Claire laughed.

She hoped he would want to come back for another movie night. It had been a terrible, terrible idea the first time. But if she could think of a movie that he wouldn't try to… recreate.

She suddenly remembered him talking, as she fell asleep, about how exciting it had been when musicals came out. She decided that if she were going to invite him over for a movie again, she would have to find a musical that he would enjoy, and Shane and Michael wouldn't protest too harshly.

When she awoke the next morning, it was to find her lightsaber sitting on her nightstand. Next to it was a note, with Myrnin's messy scrawl. _I know where Amelie likes to hide my possessions. I do believe this belongs to you, my dear. And if I may be so daring as to ask, would you be so kind as to allow me another evening of films with you?_

Claire couldn't help her wide grin, as she nodded despite knowing he could not see it.

* * *

Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! Again, please, please, pretty please review! It's the best thing you can do! And thank you Hidden-Feeling for your review! I agree Myrnin and Claire are super cute!


End file.
